Never Going to Be Alone
by WRATH77
Summary: Five months after the fight against Pitch, Jack (literally) runs into a human girl that can see him, who then vows to never let him be alone again. Jack/OC (Completely platonic!) R&R. Part 1 of the Bridges Series
1. First Meetings

**People are lonely because they build walls instead of Bridges-Unknown**

Jack whooped in jubilation as he rode the wind, going over Maine as snowflakes fell. He grinned as the wind carried him.

It has been five months since the guardian defeated Pitch Black and when he joined. Now, he had friend, a family and believers. Yet…it wasn't enough for Jack.

It wasn't that he wasn't grateful, but…300 years is a long time. He was alone for so long, he just getting used to talking to actual people. Not only that, he was still wary of the guardians, he didn't fully trust them.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a scream. That's when he saw a blur heading towards him.

"Look out!"

Something suddenly slammed into him and started plummeting to the ground, screaming all the way down. Jack reacted quickly.

He used the wind to propel himself to the person and grabbed its hands. He then gently went to a roof, putting them on.

"Thanks." The person said; with Jack nodding as he took a closer look at the person he saved.

It was a girl that seemed around 15, with a tanned complexion and curly black hair with white and gray streak and gold eyes. When she stood up completely, she was up to his chest. She grinned at him, seeing her two front teeth were crooked. That's when Jack realized something; the girl was human.

And she could see him!

"Are you ok?" the girl asked.

"You're human!" he blurted out, "You can see me!"

"Yeah." She said blinking, "Wait, are you Jack Frost?"

"Yes."

"Oh cool, I heard about you. My name is Willow Crane." She said, extending her hand. Jack smiled and shook her hand.

"As with seeing ya, well, I got no choice with that."

He tilted his head in confusion.

"Well, you see…" she said, scratching the back of her head, "My dad's side of the family come from a long line of mystics and we can see spirits, all type of spirits."

Jack's eyes widened, he had heard of these mystics; humans that are tuned into nature and are able to see spirits of all kinds.

"Were you trying to ride the wind?" he asked.

"Yeah. You see, I'm a elemental mystic and I can manipulate them, but wind is giving me the most trouble."

"Well, that's your problem. The winds have a mind of their own; you have to be nice to them. Right, wind?"

The wind whistled around the winter spirit, ruffling his hair and making him laugh. Willow smiled at the display.

"Aren't you a little young to learn to control elements?" Jack said, making Willow quirk an eyebrow.

"No, I learned most of this stuff when I was 16."

"16?" jack said in surprise, "How old are you?"

"23"

She chuckled when she saw his dumbfounded expression.

"I know, I know. I have a baby face."

She then sighed.

"Look, I gotta head home." She said, pointing to the right." I live over there, it's a big farm, you can't miss it."

She smiled at him again.

"Come visit sometime."

Jack smiled back and nodded.

"I will."

**AN: **My first ROTG story and it's a series!

Ok, here is my take after the film, and yes, theres gonna be oc's in here.

This is a Jack/OC fic, but it's completely platonic, more of a sibling relationship.

So, here we introduce my OC, Willow. She is a human elemental mystic that can see spirits. Her abilities are almost like Avatar, but not to that degree. She does do hand gesture, but they are all through one style. I wanted to make someone that has magical abilities and is an elemental, like Jack in a way. Throughout the story, she will meet the guardians and her brash attitude will make her butt heads to them. You will also find out why her hair is that color. She's also about 4'11, since Jacks height is supposed to be 5'8.

Ok, please bear with me; this is my first ROTG story. Sorry if I don't get the characters right or they seem to OC. Also, this will take a while to update because I'm still tweaking with the chapters. So, no flames please.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own ROTG, just Willow!


	2. Getting to know eachother

Jack looks down at the two-story house below him. It was Willows home.

It's been three weeks since his run-in with her and he was curious about the human. He wondered just what type of person she is and how she's doing. He drifted down just as Willow came out the door.

"Jack, hey!" she greeted, she greeted with a smile. Suddenly, there was series of barks and jack was tackled to the ground by a large dog. He squirmed and gasped as the dog licked his face.

"Gaia, heel!" she yelled out as she grabbed the dogs collar and pulled her off Jack. Jack sat up and saw it was a white husky dog.

"Sorry, Gaia seems to like you." Willow says, "She's also my bodyguard."

Jack laughed as he sat up, picking up his staff and scratching Gaia's ears.

"I have other animals. Come on in." she said as he waked in.

"Big place you have here."

"Yeah, it was actually aunts. I lived here for most of my life and when she died, she left it to me."

"Cool." Jack said as he looked around the living room, seeing the floor had a forest green carpet and the walls were painted a mint green. There was also a navy blue sofa and a TV. He gave out a snort, which made Willow grin.

"Yeah, my aunt was a hell of a decorator." She said, opening a door.

"Alright kids, come here! We got a guest!" she called out, making Jack raise an eyebrow. He then heard the sound of feet and saw seven balls of furs run out and end up on his feet, sniffing him.

He saw five rabbits, a kitten and raccoon, all looking at him. He bends down with a laugh and started petting the animals.

"I guess you really like animals, huh?" he said as she sat across him.

"Yeah, I love animals. My dad was a wildlife photographer, after he got out of the air force. He always took me with him to his trips, showing the most awesome animals in the world."

Jack laughed as he betted the raccoon.

"What about your mom?"

He watched as Willow stiffened and a stormy look passed over her face. But as quickly as it came, it left.

"We…don't get along. That side of the family is a little rough."

Jack nodded and he looked at the animals with a smile.

"Do they have animals?"

"Yup." She said with a nod.

"That is Brutus." pointing to the brown rabbit.

"That is Ceaser." pointing to the calico rabbit.

"That is Nero." pointing to the grey rabbit.

"This is Cassius." pointing to the tan rabbit. "He's the troublemaker."

"Then we're gonna be best friends." Jack said, scratching Cassius ears.

"And this is Andromeda." she said, pointing to the white doe on her lap. "The only girl."

Jack smiled and then laughed as the raccoon snuffled his cheek.

"That's Loki. He likes to sniff a lot." She said as he clawed Jacks sweatshirt.

"Then there's Thor...who is somewhere around here." Willow said, looking around, "Thor!"

They then heard meowing and saw Gaia carrying an orange kitten in her mouth. She then gently laid her on the floor as she lay next to her owner. She gently took the kitten and held him up.

"Behold the God of Thunder!

Laughter filled the room and then a buzz filled the room. Jack then saw a lavender blur rush to him and stop in front of his face. Jack blinked and stared at it.

It was a purple fairy, thought it didn't look anything like Tooth fairies. It had a more human shape, with dragonfly like wings. It glared at him and squeaked at Willow.

"Thia, its ok, he's a friend." She said, making the fairy sigh and fly to her shoulder, sitting down.

"This here is Forsythia. She's been with my family for years."

Jack smiled at the fairy.

"Huh, she minds me of Baby Tooth."

"Baby tooth?" Willow asked, and then smiled gently. "What's your story?"

Jack smiled back and told that he was a winter spirit and who he was before Jack Frost. He talked of how he became a guardian and who the other guardians are. When he told her of his 300 years of solitude, a dark look came over her face, but it quickly faded away. She smiled when he told her of Jamie and Sophie and how they were his first believers. Before they knew it, four hours had passed and most of the animals were asleep, except Gaia, who still stood at post. Jack's head then jerked up when he thought of something.

"Hey, how is it coming along with the wind?"

"Well, its kinda better. I can actually…talk to the wind and I could understand it. But flying is another story."

Jack grinned and his face then fell.

"What time is it?"

"Its…3:34."

"Oh crap! I gotta go see Jamie." He said, quickly getting up, careful of the animals. He grabbed his staff and headed to the door, with Willow following him.

"I'll see you later then." She said, "Come by anytime."

Jack smiled at her and nodded.

"Will do."

Willow watched him fly off with a smile which then turned into a frown. She saw his reaction when he talked about his 300 years of solitude and the tension hen talked about the other guardians.

She looked up to the sky, deciding to ask the wind about Jack Frost.

AN: Here we have Jack meeting Willow again, this time in her home and as you can see, she has a lot of pets and lives in a big house. She also likes history and mythology. I'm putting Jack opens up to her more here because she has treated him kindly and is friendly.

Yes, she also has a fairy sidekick, named Forsythia, This for short. Her design comes off from the Pans Labyrinth fairies; they are actually bigger than the tooth fairies.

The image I got for her house is the aunt's home in Sabrina, the teenage witch, so it's a big place.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own ROTG, just Willow and her pets!


	3. Challenge

The next time Willow saw Jack was at her town again. He was jumping onto a rooftop and she raised an eyebrow when he did a flip.

So, he does parkour, something she loved doing. But she hasn't done it for a while because of work. Maybe it's time to see if she still got it.

She asked the wind if it could take her to the rooftop, which it did and dropped her unceremoniously on it. She whistled, getting the winter spirits attention. He smiled when he saw and jumped over to her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I do live around here." She snarked, then smirking at him. "I saw that move you did earlier."

"Oh? You know parkour?"

"Yeah, though I haven't done if for a while. I might be a little rusty."

Her eyes then lit up with an impish glow.

"Wanna race?" she grinned, making Jack grinned back.

"You think you could take me?"

"Oh yeah."

After the rules were made, which included not using the wind for help, they went to the end of the block. They decided that Jack will make a snowball and when he dropped it, they will start.

"You ready, Willow."

"As ever."

Jack then dropped the snowball and the minute it touched the ground, they were off.

Willow jumped to one ledge and flipped to another. She saw Jack jumping to another building, using his staff to hook to a random cranny.

They laughed and screamed in delight as they raced each other as they flipped over the buildings. When they reached the end of the block, they both called the wind, which whisked them off.

They laughed and twirled in the air as they rode the wind. The wind took them to Willows home and drops them off gently on her backyard. They are laughing loudly together as they lay on the grass. They looked at each other and grinned.

"I won." Willow said, making them laugh again as they laid full on the grass.

"That was awesome." Jack said.

"It sure was." Willow said with a grin.

AN: Filler chapter is filler. Just showing that Willow and Jack have some similarities, I wanted to have them do a parkour race. I really suck at action scenes, sorry about that.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own ROTG, just Willow!


	4. Suspicions

Weeks have passed since the race and jack and Willow saw more of each other and learned more things about each other.

Jack learned that whenever Willow controlled an element, her eyes glow with a different color; blue for water, green for earth, silver for air and orange for fire. She told him she didn't really like the fire element, saying all it ever does is destroy everything in its path.

Willow learned that Jack does martial art, preferably Japanese style and is pretty good at it. She told him she practices wing-chun, a type of Chinese martial arts. So, they spar together regularly, but they were so rough with each other that they usually both ended up bruised.

They also found a love for B-monster movies, both laughing at how bad the special effects were. So every Friday night was movie night.

Jacks absences and change of attitude didn't go unnoticed by the other guardians. They saw how cheerful he always whenever he came back from his absences and always flew off quickly after their meetings, so naturally, they were curious.

"Hey, frostbite." Bunny said one day, getting Jack's attention as the meeting ended. "Where you going in such a rush?"

"I'm going to meet a friend."

"Oh? Is he another spirit?" Tooth asked, "Do we know him?"

"Well…" Jack said, "He's a she, tooth. And no she's not a spirit. She's actually human and she could see me."

"Oh." Tooth said, looking at the other guardians in surprise. "What's her name?"

"Willow."

Jack then started telling them of the rime he spent with Willow, how they met, her abilities and what they do together. The guardians all smiled at his excite and enthusiastic tone, but they were all curious about Willow.

How did she quickly gain Jack Frost trust so easily?

AN: So, here is a few more info about Willow and now the guardians now know about her and they are a little suspicious of her, wondering how Jack trusted her so easily and they are still gaining his trust.

Next chapter would be Willow meeting the guardians, cue angst.

Enjoy and comments are loved!


End file.
